Butterflies
by Yobster29
Summary: Enjoy as little Sasuke Uchiha uses wonderfully colorful flying beauties to try and get through to his best friend that he loves him. Rated G and extremely fluffy! :


Butterflies

By: Yobster

"Sasuke!! Hey Sasuke!" The small Uchiha rolled his eyes and continued walking. He didn't have time for Sakura's nonsense right now, he had something very important to do.

"Stop walking!" Ino shouted. _Great,_ he thought, _another fan girl._

However, since Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to displease the people, he stopped walking.

"I didn't mean to run!"

But he did. As fast as he could away from those crazy girls and their nasty...girliness...

Sasuke ran until he was a his family's house. There he stopped and said hello to his mom and dad in the kitchen. Itachi wasn't anywhere to be found. But Sasuke didn't really care about that right now. He was too concerned with the task at hand.

You see, today in class Iruka-sensei had given the students an assignment. In order to pass into the next level of training, the students had to find a way to subtly clue the person they liked onto their feelings. This would help them when they had to get a message to their teammates on the battlefield and only had symbols or whatever.

Honestly, Sasuke tuned out after Iruka said "Tell your crush", so he wasn't entirely clear on what they were supposed to do. He was pretty freaked out after that point. 

See, that very morning, right before he went to the Academy, Sasuke had been contemplating how to tell his crush about his feelings. So when his teacher gave this assignment it was almost like he read Sasuke's mind.

A very cool power to an eight year old.

But this was definitely the toughest homework they'd ever gotten. Sasuke knew how to through kunai (sort of) and use jutsu (almost) but he had no idea about this whole love thing.

In his room Sasuke pulled out a pen and paper, then started a list.

How to Get the Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja to Know I Love Him:  
1)

Now what?

Erm...okay brainfart.

Well, let's start with things that would get Naruto's attention. Um...anything shiny...anything Ramen-y...anything Ninja-y...

That's pretty much anything in Konoha, now isn't it?

Ooh, wait! Sasuke remembered a few days ago in class when Naruto was distracted by something out of the window. It had to be something that flew, considering they were on the second floor of the Academy at the time. Was it a bird?...No, Sasuke didn't think so.

Maybe a plane?...Hu-uh, Sasuke didn't really know what that was...

What else flew? A fairy maybe. Or perhaps Ino bitch slapped Shikamaru again and he was flying across the playground.

But those two were in class with everyone else, so that wasn't possible either.

Then what was it?

Sasuke thought hard about what it was, trying to recall that Monday in class. He thought about what Naruto said as he pointed at the glass and jumped up and down with excitement...

"Ooh! Iruka-sensei, look! A butterfly!"

A butterfly! Those are what distract him most recently. No problem. Sasuke could get loads of butterflies, he knew exactly where to look. Now, back to the list...

How exactly could he incorporate butterflies into something to hint at his undying passion for Naruto...

How to Get the Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja to Know I Love Him:  
1) Bake a butterfly casserole.

Sasuke could just imagine it.

_Naruto took a bite of the casserole that had randomly been put on his desk, because he was not one to waste food._

_"Mmm, this is pretty goo- Oh my God! I just ate a butterfly! I can taste the wings and the pointy things that poke out of it's head. Ack!"_

Okay, next idea.

How to Get the Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja to Know I Love Him:  
1) Bake a butterfly casserole.  
2) Paint a picture of butterflies playing with a fox using the ones he had as models.

That wasn't such a bad one. Naruto loved foxes and he loved butterflies too. So this was a sure fire way to get through to Naruto. Sasuke tried to imagine this one too...

_Naruto reached his desk in school one morning to find a very detailed and beautiful painting waiting for him. There was a kit surrounded by a circle of butterflies and swatting at them._

_"Oh no! Those butterflies are trying to kill the fox! I'll save you, kit!" Naruto punched a hole anywhere there was a butterfly in the painting..._

Dammit! Sasuke couldn't think of anything that would work. He only knew where to find the butterflies, but after that, nothing.

Sasuke crossed his legs and folded his arms, putting a pout on his face. What use was knowing where to find the butterflies if he couldn't get any inspiration from them? They were supposed to help him get through Naruto's thickhead about his love, not cause him more problems. At this rate he might as well just show Naruto the valley where they hide.

...Epiphany.

So why didn't he just take Naruto to the butterflies? The blonde would love that, Sasuke was sure of it. This was the only solution he could think of that didn't end up with Naruto destroying Sasuke's love with his stupidity.

How to Get the Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja to Know I Love Him:  
1) Bake a butterfly caserole.  
2) Paint a picture of butterflies playing with a fox using the ones he had as models.  
3) Show Naruto the butterflies.

Definitely the simplest idea so far. Which meant it was practically guaranteed to work, since Naruto has a simple brain.

With that thought, Sasuke Uchiha went downstairs for dinner.

The next day was Saturday, and that meant no class. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud anywhere, it wasn't windy at all. The perfect day for Sasuke to do his homework.

So he went to Naruto Uzumaki's appartment and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for the blonde to answer, but he did.

"What do you want, teme? It's Saturday. Shouldn't I be free from you for at least the weekend?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his way into through Naruto's door. ;)

"Hurry up and get dressed, I have something important to show you." Naruto shrugged and went back to his room to put on clothes. It wasn't like he had anything better to do on a Saturday really, except train. But he could do that later.

Once Naruto was ready, Sasuke led him out into the streets of Konoha. They didn't talk much, just Naruto following Sasuke around, not having any idea where they were going. Eventually they came to the forest and Sasuke stopped. Naruto asked what was wrong and Sasuke grabbed his hand to pull him through the trees.

They stopped when the leaves of the trees were so thick above them the Sun barely shined through.

"Sasuke, this is creepy. I don't like it." Naruto tightened his grip on the brunette's hand and sniffled a little. He might have been an ace ninja, but he was still scared of the dark.

"Don't worry, it'll only be a second." Sasuke squeezed back and looked at Naruto's worried blue eyes. And as he said, a second later the leaves started shaking above them and Naruto jumped. Sasuke wrapped an arm around him and cheered in his head.

Then the shaking stopped and hundreds of butterflies started swooping down around them. Naruto's eyes widened with amazement and his head swirled around trying to see all of the winged beauties. Sasuke was only interested in one beauty though, and he wasn't flying.

"See Naruto? This is how you make my tummy feel." Naruto looked over at Sasuke's words and smiled.

Monday at school, Sasuke was the only kid who passed the homework. Iruka-sensei sweatdropped and threw out the assignments.

"Maybe I should go easier on them..."

:D So I'm back. I know this was a short one shot but I liked it. I got the idea from a Pon & Zi picture. Hope you liked it! Review, please!!

Yobster


End file.
